


Itch

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x02 Coda, Canon Compliant, Coda, Coda supernatural, Dichael, Gen, Hell, Hostage Dean, Not Happy, Paradise, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suprisingly similar, canonverse, mental abuse sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: He is comfortable, everything is finally all peace and quiet. It's absolutely perfect, maybe too perfect?





	Itch

[Podfic version here](https://zummar.tumblr.com/post/182118644392/itch-listen-to-it-here-or-read-it-on-ao3)

He is comfortable, he takes another sip of the ice-cold beer. Nah, he’s fucking amazing, that’s what he is. He buries his bare toes in the warm sand. He lets the sun touch his skin as the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt falls apart as he leans back into the lounge chair. The sound of the ocean,  someone playing the ukulele in the distant and birds singing, the perfect white noise for him. He can’t remember being this happy, ever, and at the same time he can’t really remember not being happy either. He’s got Cas and Sam and Mary by his side. What more can he ask for?

 

With a smile Dean turns his head over to the right where he knows he’ll find Cas in an equally bright shirt, sky blue with pink flamingos.  A confused frown appears on his face when he can’t find Cas in the chair beside him. Looking behind him, he can still not see him, not anyone. _Weird, could have sworn they were all here a moment ago._ He turns his face back to the sun. _Something is not …right?_  The feeling so vague he can hardly grapple it. It’s too far away somehow, he ponders whether or not he should try to figure it out or just let it be and let someone else deal with it so he can go back to warm sand and cold beer.   

 

He shuts his eyes and rests his head on the rolled-up towel he’s using as a pillow. There’s a slight itch on his left arm, he ignores it.  The sun is slowly fading, and he finds himself pulling the shirt back together as he looks up at the sky. The sun isn’t setting, it’s disappearing like a deflating balloon. As the sky turns darker he notices shapes, faces flickering over the now Prussian blue sky. At first, it’s blurry lines where he can make out silhouettes, but soon he sees their faces vivid and clear. It’s cold and grey when he’s jolted back to reality, or the reality that can be when you’re stuck inside your own body and mind. The horror on Sam’s face when he realizes that Michael has taken over, that Dean isn’t Dean anymore.

Dean feels his being expand, quickly taking up more and more space, pushing through the grace. He finds himself staring into a mirror, he’s dressed in a black suit, his hair is parted in a way he’s never parted it before.

 

“Get…OUT!” He feels the rage but the face staring back at him is calm and taunting.

 

“I don’t think so” Michael answers, still calm but Dean can detect a hint of anger in his tone.

 

“You can’t…”

 

“Oh, but I can…because you see…” Dean feels his right arm move, pull back and launch into the cold surface of the mirror, it cracks under his knuckles. It’s a weird feeling having someone else control your actions like this “…I own you”. Michael straightens his cufflinks and says with a smug look upon his face “So hang on and enjoy the ride.”

 

Dean tries with all his might to stay in control but he’s shrinking again, placed back on his chair at the beach, the sun shining again, warm sand under his feet and a cold beer in his hand.  He is comfortable again, awesome even….if it weren’t for that itch he can’t quite scratch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
